48 69 0d 0a
Entry One: "I have just started development on my new game, 'Let's Have Fun'. I feel as though this is going to be a big hit. I won't write down any of my plans yet, but I'm exited. I will start working on the art within these next few weeks." This is an example of the repercussions that come from writing or reading these stories. Ill spare you the talk, and instead, Ill show you what I mean. This entry is from a man named, 'Caleb'. Caleb was very anti-social, and very sad too. No one ever talked to him or looked at him. He was the, "Odd one out." One day Caleb decided that his ticket to fame would be programming games. After all, what better occupation for an anti-social man could there be? Entry Two: "The game is going better than I planned. I changed my mind about the plot of the game, too. I was going to make it an RPG, but I think Ill make it a dating simulator. People will love it! The art is gonna be amazing. And the story... The story is gonna be about a man like me. Except, he will actually be popular. Anyways, I am going to start working on the plot tomorrow. If I have time, that is." Yes, what better game to make than a dating simulator. After all, Caleb is an expert when it comes to dating. Oh, poor Caleb. How naive. He doesn't understand what is happening at all. Neither do you, fair reader. Though, soon enough the both of you will understand. Entry Three: "I hate my computer. I really, really hate it. I must have a bad model or something. It won't stop crashing and it always seems to have some sort of virus on it. I have lost at least 3 days worth of my game due to the rapid crashing. I will take the computer into the shop on Friday to have it fixed." Oh, how unfortunate. It seems Caleb has some kind of malware on his PC. He's gonna go and get it fixed, though. Right? Entry Four:"I am so livid. My entire game was deleted. When I took my computer in, they looked at it and said that all my problems were simply caused by malware. So, they scanned me PC for any viruses. They gave my PC back and said that the program that caused the problem was called, 'Lets Have Fun'. Ill go back to the shop and demand that they recover my files next week." Well now, I suppose you can see where this story is going by now. "How cliche", one might say. Don't you worry your feeble little mind, though. There is more to this story than one might think. Entry Five: "So... I got the files back. Sort of. The game wasn't completely recovered. Some of the text and graphics were corrupted. Which is fine, except, the game is kind of, 'glitchy'. Whenever I run the game to test it, it works fine for about 5 minuets and then it crashes my computer. Whenever I turn my computer back on, the files seem to add to themselves. At first it was fine, but then I realized that all this data was, "corrupted." There were either weird PNG files left or weird text documents filled with error logs. Its starting to get annoying. Ill work on finding the cause in the next few weeks." So there are some weird files appearing on Caleb's computer, hun? Well that's nothing new to most of our, 'Veteran Readers', here. Then again, anyone here who knows anything about file corruption knows how this isn't to far fetched of an idea. Caleb doesn't think its to suspicious, either. Entry Six: "Ok, I think I figured out what my problem was. I guess I accidentally told the program to output error logs for any errors in my syntax. Some of the text files were being converted to PNG files, which just created a random image of what I can only compare to T.V static. I fixed it, though. I can finally continue with the development of my game. Its gonna be really fun. I have just about all of the artwork done, so Ill check back when I have the beta of the game ready to publish. It should be done in a few months." So, it was nothing. The files were simply caused by a mistake in his code. Right? Well, I know just as well as you know that there is more to it than that. You might be thinking that its a ghost, or a demon, or some paranormal being that is corrupting his game. Well, to be honest, I don't know if that is true yet. Entry Seven: "I messed up. I mean, I really messed up. I have no idea what I did. I think someone has been tampering with my files; though, I have no idea who would have done so. I live alone, and no one ever uses my computer but me. The game is pretty much finished, but, its not the game that I made. It start out pretty normal, with the option to pick your character. Then the story begins. You can talk to the girls in the game, and you can even take them back to your apartment. But every time you do, the girl, 'goes missing' in the game. I don't know why. When you take her to your apartment the scene just skips and your outside of your apartment. I have performed this glitch with every girl, and they all go missing. I even talked to some guys, and the same thing happened with them. I am actually scared by this. But, I think I can fix it. There is probably just a skip in the code at the, "Apartment Scene." I think Ill just re-activate my error logs and see what the problem is. Ill fix it and check back here in about a week." Oh my. It seems that there is something paranormal happening. How creepy. Then again, it might just be an error in the code. I have no idea what it could be at this point. But, it seems Caleb almost has things figured out. Entry Eight: "I have to stop making this game. The error messages are all so, dark. They all say that the characters have been taken to a place called the, 'Fun_Room'. I never programmed a place called the fun room. Also, the error logs have started outputting png files again. All the images are named, 'Having Fun!' I can't look at them all, because it keeps making so many of them. I don't have time to work on the game, anyways. My mother just passed away, and my job is incredibly demanding. I'll post again next week with the beta of my game for download. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to the finished product. This game is just, no fun." Conclusion: Caleb never posted again. He never made it back to his home. I suppose now would be a good time to tell you the truth. "Caleb" is not this man's real name. His name is Jim Gray. His mother passed away, and he went to spread her ashes. Unfortunately, he never returned. For all we know, he and his game are probably, 'floating' out there somewhere. Now, why did this happen to poor old Jim? Well, you know when you watch a scary movie or you read a scary story and you feel, "uneasy" afterword? Maybe you feel like your being watched or someone is following you. We all know that no one is there, and that its just our imagination. Your mind. Your brain. Yes, you imagine these things, and it feels as though they are real. And, in a way, these things are real. Just a tiny bit of your human imagination can manifest itself in some way. Though, its still just your imagination. You might feel what your imagining, but no one else can. Right? Well, lets say that hundreds of people got together, and they all worked extremely hard to scare each other. Lets say that, maybe, they all wrote some very scary stories so that people would read them and feel that uneasiness of someone watching you. If hundreds of people imagined these scary things, then maybe it wouldn't only be a feeling. Maybe, just maybe, with enough fear, all these people's imaginations would manifest themselves into something that isn't so imaginary. And lets say that this thing was real. And dangerous. Then it would be a threat to people. People like Jim Gray. People like you. Now, don't worry, because your safe. I know you don't believe a word of what I am saying. And that is the only thing that is protecting you. You don't believe that this is real. So, for you, it isn't real. Some people, however, aren't so lucky. Some innocent people might not even know what is happening. And then, all of a sudden, that imaginary thing intervenes. Jim Gray was just one unfortunate victim of this. But there will be more, and it will all be your fault. You are the one who is imagining these horrors. Because of you, Jim Gray will never be found. He will always be missing. You certainly don't care, though. You might not even think that Jim Gray is a real person. And that is fine. As long as you get a kick out of it, then you could care less what happens to others. So, I will leave you to it. Go on and read some more scary stories. Don't be scared. Lets Have Some Fun. written by~JBUW2 Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Blog posts Category:Original Story